Akatsuki BackUps!
by xxblood-splattersxx
Summary: What if the Akatsuki thought it was a good idea to get back-ups in case they die. Each Akatsuki member has their own back-up that they train and teach, And their apprentice is usually very much like them. I don't own Mai, she is a friends character. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BUT MY OWN CHARACTERS! Rated T for language and later violence and blood/gore.
1. Chapter 1

Another boring day in the Village hidden in grass, as I took my team up to our usual training grounds. I, the sensei of the team, have to teach little brats how to be a ninja. I sighed out loud to nothing. I am Kami. I am 18, one of the youngest jonin in the Grass village. My short, wild magenta hair getting in my steel-silver eyes, making me sigh again. My team is made up of the weakest rookies, Game, being the smartest yet weakest, Hitashimo, being the pretty boy, and good at genjutsu, and Dane, the strongest but dumbest. They are the only rookie team of all boys, and have a good combination of skill, but couldnt get along to save their pathetic little lives. I, am a jashinist of 2 years. Immortal. My weapon is a six-bladed scythe three blades on each side. NOT that the people of my village know that I am a jasinist, but you would think they would notice people going missing left and right, and alleyways painted bright red. Well, they do, but they are too stupid to guess who is the murderer. I only arrived at the village six years ago, covered in my friends blood. I had murdered almost my whole village, at the age of twelve, and killed anyone I could see, then ran away. So what, I was insane, aren't most ninja? A clang of metal meeting metal caught my attention, and i saw Dane and Game sparring again. I sighed and stepped in between the two, grabbing their wrist and twisting their arms, making them turn, and brought their wrist to their necks in a painfull hold and pushed them away from eachother. "GAME. DANE. WE ARE ON A MISSION AND DONT NEED ANY DISTRACTIONS. STOP FIGHTING. WHY CANT YOU GUYS JUST GET ALONG?" Game looked like he was about to reply, but thought better of it and shut his mouth. "Our mission isto scout territory where and enemy might be residing. Don't be slacking! This is serious!" And before anyone could say anything... They attacked. They as in the enemy. They took Hitashimo before I could act, and had a kunai at his neck. The two genin before me were shocked and Hitashimo was struggling agaisnt the womans grasp. The woman started to talk. "What do we have here? Kami? I havnt seen you since we were 7! Remember me? Mai?" I remembered her instantly. "Mai! I missed you! Where have you been?" "Oh, just a missing ninja, you?" "Well when I was twelve i murdered a clan,but other than that, teaching little brats." "OH! These brats?" The Three genin looked at me shocked. i started talking again. "Yeah, so I would appreciate if you would let him go""I'm afraid I can't do that Kami. I'm under strict orders to bring you to the Akatsuki.I won't let him go unless you go willingly" I sighed. Everything just HAD to be complicated. Dane was about to charge, but before he could, I stopped him in his tracks. I said "Whatever. I'll go. Just let him go first" Mai nodded and he fell and ran over to me. I walked calmly over to her and nodded at them. "Tell the Old Man I said suck it. It was too boring there anyway. Go back to the village." They gave me the best glare they could muster before they ran off towards the village. I drew a line through my grass headband and followed Mai. "Where are we going again?" She sweatdropped. "The Akatsuki. They need back up people, and they want you to be Hidan's back up. You were the only Jashin worshipper that had any talent close to Hidan's, witch is what we needed. You have to spend a lot of time with him, so I hope you don't mind cussing. I am Konan's apprentice or whatever you want to call it. All we really do all day is make origami with our chakra." I sighed again. "Is it boring there? Will I be able to go on missions?" She just laughed. "It's anything but boring. Yeah, we will go on missions but we have to go with our partner. I don't have one yet, so I dont go on missions. We already have a mini Kakuzu, his name is Gage. So you'll just go on missions with him." I was still totally confused on who Hidan, Konan and Kakuzu were, but I guess I would meet them later. I just spaced out the rest of the way to the hideout.

We arrived at a cave, and as we entered, a black and orange blur tackled me to the ground. "TOBI IS SO HAPPY THAT WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER! TOBI'S NAME IS TOBI! NICE TO MEET YOU! DOES KAMI-CHAN HAVE ANY CANDY?" I shoved him off and Mai tried to help. Mai is average hight and weight, black medium length hair with purple highlights. She has pale skin and blue eyes. She can read peoples minds and emotions she is very quiet and calm unless she is thretened. she doesnt really have any special weapons like my scythe. We got Tobi of and Mai lead me to the Leader's office. We walked into the door and I saw golden eyes staring back. "You are Kami, correct? I am sure Mai explained why you are here. You are to listen to Hidan's instructions. He will teach you everything you need to know. Here is you uniform. You need wear it at all times during working hours, witch you will discuss with Hidan." He handed me a plain white cloak with one red cloud on it, the same as Mai's. "Once you become a real member, you will get the traditional black and red cloak." I nodded and he dismissed us. Mai then lead me to Hidan's room and left. I knocked lightly on the door, and heard a long string of curse words the other side. The door flew open and a tall man with white, slicked back hair and magenta eyes. He glared at me and said "The fuck you want bitch? I was in the middle of praying you fucking cunt! Who the fuck are you anyway?" I growled at him. "Who the fuck are you calling a cunt you little bastard? Do you think I give a flying shit about your praying? Do it before you sleep or something. I am supposed to be your apprentice or something." glared at me and let me into his room to talk. I walked in and saw another bed with a guy with a mask on it. "Whats your name anyway? Why did they even choose YOU to be my apprentice?" "My name is Kami. They chose me because I was apperently the Jashinist most like you." "Whatever. When do you want to train?" "I don't care. how about from 8 to 12?" "Whatever." "Who's that dude?" "That? That's Kakuzu.""You two dating?" they both jumped up. If looks could kill, I would have been long gone. I jumped up and ran out of the room. Hidan started to chase me yelling profanity. I looked back to see if I lost him before I bumped into a huge green fly trap thing. I fell to the floor and the thing turned and looked at me, and saw a man inside it. Next to him was a guy my age with black hair covering his eyes and his skin seemed to have a greenish tint. I hid behind the man with the plant around his face. They stared at me weird, but then heard Hidan's cussing and seemed to understand. Hidan rounded the corner and the dude with green skin walked around me to block the rest of my body. Hidan pointed at me and I squeaked. "HEY ZETSU! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN A NEW GIRL AROUND HAVE YOU?" "No Hidan I haven't. If I do I'll make sure to tell you." Hidan ran off again and I sighed. The dude named Zetsu turned around. "What did you do to piss him off that bad?" "Well, i noticed he shared a room with that Kakuzu guy...so I asked him if they were dating. Is that a bad thing?" The unnamed dude spoke up. "Yeah it's a bad thing! they hate eachother, but their partners, and parners have to share room. I'm Densa. You?" "I'm Kami. meet you Densa, Zetsu. I gotta run before he catches me! See you guys later! Bye!" I zoomed off again only tun into a wall three seconds later and landed on my butt. I got up and walked back a ways before turning a corner I saw before, and continued running.


	2. AKATSUKI BACKUP LEAUGE 2

I was still running by the time I bumped back into Mai. I dragged her into the nearest room, witch had a guy with red hair, a blonde dude, a guy with pink hair, and a guy with green hair. They stared as we stared. It was an akward silence until there was a knock and cussing from the door, and I dragged Mai into the closet. Someone opened the door and we heard Hidan cussing out of breath. "Have you guys seen...(wheeze)...the new girl...(cough cough)...anywhere?" "Yeah. She ran into Sasori's closet" "Thanks." The door opened to me smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of my head. "Hey there Hidan. Why are you so red?" "KAMI! GET YOUR ASS TO MY ROOM RIGHT NOW!" "Whyyyyyy? I didn't do anything wrong!". He seemed to get redder. "KAMI!" "NO!" I sat on the closet floor and shut the door again. The door opened and something grabbed me by the waist and picked me up. "Kami! get your ass up! Don't make me carry your heavy ass!" He held me by the armpits, like a child, for a while, but threw me over his shoulder when I gave him my 'fish face'. "PUT ME DOWN YOU BASTARD! WAIT 'TILL I TELL JASHIN WHAT YOU DID! PUT ME DOWN! DOWN I SAY! DOWN! I'LL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS! PUT. ME. DOWN! I HATE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE GET OFF ME PUT ME DOWN!" I made a scene all the way back to his room. He threw me onto the floor, witch I tell you, is not very soft. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, HIDAN? WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?" He looked mad for a second... but then his face went blank. "Now that I think of it... what did you say again?" "You and Kakuzu?" "OH YEAH! YOU BITCH! I WOULD NEVER DATE THAT DISGUSTING SONOFABITCH! HE IS WAY TO OBSESSED WITH MONEY AND ALL THAT SHIT!" "Whatever. Can you take me to my room now?" He just sighed and left the room, and I got up and followed him. He lead me two doors down and opened the door. I entered it and took off my cloak to reveal my preveious ninja clothes; a black cropped tank top with fishnet, and black, comfy capris. I shook off my ninja shoes and dropped my cloak on top of them. I fell onto the empty bed. They guy on the other side of the room watching me all the way. "Who, are you?" "I, am Kami." He just stared. "I am Gage." "Nice." "Why is it you are being rude?" "Why is it that you don't stop talking?" He sighed and went back to whatever was in his hands. I took a peek at him and saw him counting money. He had dark brown hair that covered his left eye and he had multiple scars going diagnal from his mouth. He had glasses that had too many cracks and seemed to be held together with duct tape. he had two perfectly strait scars going down the right side of his face. I looked at the ceiling and sighed. I sure have been doing that a lot lately. I was about to fall asleep before SOMEONE came busting the door down. "KAMI-CHAN! KAMI-CHAN! I WANT YOU TO MEET MY APPRENTICE! KAMI-CHAN THIS IS BLUE-CHAN!" He held up a plush toy. "Tobi." "WHAT KAMI-CHAN?" "That's a plush toy. Of a Cat." "OH NOES! TOBI LOST BLUE-CHAN AGAIN! BLUE-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" He ran out of the room, not noticing the guy he left behind. He had blue hair. He whispered something and was about to leave. I couldn't hear. "What was that? Come over here." He moved closer. "Why did you noticed me?" . "Uh...was I not supposed to?" "Well... not many people notice me very much... and my name isn't blue... it's Vash, but he calls me blue because of my hair. I better go before he starts to cry again. Bye." I nodded by and he left. I looked at the huge gaping hole that used to be a door. I couldnt sleep when anyone could barge in! "Hey Gage? Can anyone fix the door?" "Yeah. Go ask Sasori or Jaypn. They can fix it within two hours." I nodded and walked to Hidan's room. "Hey hidan!" "WHAT BITCH?" "No need to get pissy. Just wanted to know where Sasori or Jaypn or whatever are." "They are usually in their room making puppets or poison or whatever." "Where's their room?" "ASK MAI OR SOMETHING" "WHATEVER BASTARD!" "SUCK IT BITCH!" "BLAH" I left and just wondered down the halls untill I saw Densa and Zetsu again. "DEEEENNNSAAAAA! ZEEETTTTSSSUUUUUUU! WHERE IS SASORI AND JAYPN'S ROOMS?" Densa covered his ears. "Why are you yelling?" "BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT!" "whatever. Its right there. The door that says Sasori. You DID notice that all of the doors have lables, right?" I stared at the lable. "No. But I did now." He sweat dropped and I knocked on the door. A blonde guy answered the door. "What do you want, un?". "...Is Sasori or Jaypn or whatever here?". "Yeah. Why do you need them?" "Tobi broke my wall." "Whatever. SASORI. The new girl needs you." "Why?" "Tobi broke another wall..." "*sigh* I'll be there soon." I nodded and left. I went back to the room and the guys with red and green hair from before. The red-head nodded to me. "I'm Sasori. This is my apprentice, Jaypn. This might take a while, Tobi bent a pipe and completely obliterated some of the support beams, so we have to restart the whole wall. I suggest you stay with Mai since she has en extra bed in her room." "Yeah whatever. Nice to meet 'cha. Well, not under this circumstance, but in general. See ya tomarrow. G'night." "Night." I sighed and left looking at every lable. Some of the doors didn't have lables, so i suspected I wasn't the last apprentice/back-up to be found. Finally I saw the 'Mai' and knocked. She answered, I told her the situation, and we decided to have a sleep over. I had to borrow her clothes, since I didn't really have time to pack, and we stayed up all night plotting our revenge on Tobi. And drinking monster. And eating imported candy from austria and sweden. And watching funny videos on youtube. And talking about guys. But mostly plotting... mostly plotting...

The Next Morning

Tobi decided to eat all the candy he found on the floor in the kitchen, failing to notice the laxitives on the table. And the lollipop stuck to his back. But mostly the laxitives... mostly the laxitives... Later that night Tobi claimed he was having a camp out in the bathroom after Jaypn asked what was wrong and why he had been in there the whole morning.

Later That Same Day

"HEY! NEW GIRL! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON DUEL!" A guy with pink hair and weird, nerdy glasses on jumped out in front of me flailing his arms and dropping pokemon cards everywhere. "COME ON GIRLIE! I WANNA SEE WHAT YOU GOT! COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ONONON!" "I'm sorry. I don't have any pokemon cards. I don't even have my scythe, and why would I carry on little paper cards around anyway, BOY." " Well, you see, I'm Yukoru! I use pokemon to battle! I take the card I want to use, and infuse it with my chakra, and voila! I have a pokemon ready to battle!" "OH MY GOD! THAT IS SO COO- I really don't care." "WHATEVER! I WANT TO BATTLE YOU AS SOON AS YOU RECOVER YOUR WEAPON! SO LONG FOR NOW, KAMI OF THE GRASS VILLAGE!" He then ran off laughing hysterically, bumping to a wall, almost breaking his glasses and dropping all the cards he was holding. I saw him sitting with the blonde guy from earlier, so i guess he was his apprentice... or... was he really a she? Whatever. I'll find out later. For now I have to see if I can go back home to get allmy stuff...

Later That Same Hour

"GAGE! I talked to leader-sama, and he has sent us out to my old village to go get my stuff. All I really need is my scythe and some clothes so it shouldn't take too long." "Whatever. Don't forget to put your cloak on." I sighed and slid on my cloak before walking out the door and once again a solid pink mass rushed into me. "HEY HEY HEY HEY KAMI HURRY UP SO CAN BATTLE I WANNA BATTLE SO BAD I CAN'T WAIT HURRY UP I MUST BATTLE YOU COME ON COME ON COME ON!" I pushed him away as politely as I could... witch resulted him falling on his ass before getting back up and ranting to an invisble person about pokemon and fighting.

Later That Same Night

We had gotten to my house before midnight to find my apartment perfectly untouched. "Get what you need and get the hell out. I'll be out in the lobby." I nodded and left him. When I got into my room I immedeitly got out my suitcase and packed my ninja clothes and extra shoes, kunai, and suriken. I grabbed my scythe from my bedside table and hugged it. "I missed yo uso much my baby boo! Yes I did! Yes mommy did! Mommy is so sorry! She didn't realize she would need her baby boo for that mission! But mommy is fine!" I was talking to it still as I entered the lobby and left it, with lots of weird stares. I got out side with Gage and we left the village... well... after killing a couple of gaurds and a few sacrefices for me. We decided to camp out for a bit before we moved on to rest a bit and clean all the blood off my white cloak and body. "You know kakuzu is going to be mad when he sees the stained cloak." "Eh. I'm sure he is used to it. But it's Pein's fault that he chose a WHITE color." "Whatever. Let's go. And you missed a spot on your forehead." He came over and wiped my forehead off with his cloak sleeve. "Thanks I guess." "Your welcome." He grinned a lopsided grin. "Hey Gage?" "What?" "Why do you have no weapons? I don't see an kunai holder." "Oh. My special weapon is my blood. All I need to do is cut my hand or something or other a little, and I can manipulate my blood to take the shape of a knife or sword. And If I'm bleeding, I can just manipulate my blood to just flow back into my body. I can control other people's blood to and extent, but I can't make their blood take any shape or form unless they have to same blood type as me." "Oh. That's pretty cool." "Yeah. okay. Let's go." We made our way back to the hideout. With me still making baby talk to my scythe.


	3. Character Information

OKAY READERS! THIS IS AN INFO CHAPTER ON SOME OF MY CHARACTERS SO FAR IN AKATSUKI BACK-UPS! I will name all of The people's back-ups if they have one. So far, in the story, the only people who have no apprentice is Itachi, Kisame, Pein and Orichimaru. Yes, I am aware that Orichimaru is no longer in the Akatsuki, but it will make it more interesting. We will start going by pairs starting with Sasori and Deidara. And if you were wondering, yes, I will make Sasori die, Hidan dissapear, Itachi die, and Konan die. If I am forgetting someone I'm sure I'll think of it later. OK! LET'S START!

Name: Jaypn

Mentor: Sasori

Likes: Porcelain Dolls, poison making, Sasori, everlasting art.

Dislikes: Loud noises, fireworks, Deidara, Yukoru, Pokemon.

Information: He comes from the Village Hidden in the Mist, and coming from a quiet, dull village, doesn't really like loud or colorful things. Tends to be a bit late a lot, much to Sasori's displease. He takes a long time to do things and hates to rush. He uses Porcelain Dolls to fight, and controls them by a small keypad he always has on his arms. He has really light green hair witch he wishes was blonde, and saphire blue eyes and highlights. He is rather thin, and almost looks delicate and fragile, and makes enemies decept him as weak. He is the fastest in all the Akatsuki. His usual outfit consist of a white long sleeved shirt and black cargo shorts. His Mist headband is usually around his right ankle. His shirt sleeves double as gloves, and has a metal plate with a black cloud engraved onto it to symbol his devotion to akatsuki. His green hair is almost always unkept and messy, though occasionally decides to brush it over into a slicked- back style close to Hidan's.

Name: Yukoru

Mentor: Deidara

Likes: Pokemon, drawing, Mai, photography, mail.

Dislikes: Technology, clicking noises, pens, writing, being in photos.

Information: Yukoru is rather loud most of the time, and loves to fight with his pokemon. He can make anything drawn come to life for three minutes at a time, witch makes his attack weaker than if it could last longer. He has a three minute wait period of witch he can not bring anything to life. He is really weak against any blades or swords and strong against blunt weapons. He wears white cargo pants that compliment his ice blue eyes and a brown short sleeved shirt that makes his pink hair look brighter than what it really is. He is from the Village hidden in Leaves, and his rival is Densa, Zetsu's apprentice. He wears his headband around his neack and it's cloth is a pinkish-purple color.

Name: Densa

Mentor: Zetsu

Likes: Animals, plants, mud, waterfalls, vegetables, cooking, rain.

Dislikes: Fruits/Candy, showers, baths, shampoo, sissors, shuriken.

Information: His black hair is always covering his golden eyes, and his greenish skin is always scaring people. He has a tendency of not showering but going to the nearest waterfall to shower instead. He loves plants and his special skill is to be able to travle via underground. He can take others down too, for safest traveling. He will occasionally go with others on missions to be a scout or check the area for enemy ninja. He is kinda quiet, but talks to people, so he isn't too antisocial. He will almost always be with zetsu, and if he isn't with him, you can find him trying to cook. And failing. Miserably. He always wears a black T-shirt with dark grey jeans. He is also from the village hidden in grass, but he was taken away as soon as he graduated the academy, and Kami went to the academy two years later than when he did, so they didn't know eachother. He wears his headband around his left wrist. He dyes his hair all the time, almost once a month. He has no partner.

Name: Gage

Mentor: Kakuzu

Likes: Coins, blood, studying, reading, being clean, bees.

Dislikes: Hornets, animals, messy people, dirty people, Hidan, Kami.

Information: His skills have been explained in Chapter 2. He has scars framing his face and you can not see his one eye because of his hair. scars are all around his lips and cheek. He wears really broken glasses that seem to be held together by a few peices of duct tape and look like they are about ready to fall apart at any second. He wears the traditional jonin outfit minus the jacket and kunai pouch. He has a very sophisticated personality. He hates all unclean things, and has a coin collections he keeps under his pillows.

Name: Mai

Mentor: Konan

Likes: Drawing, sleeping, cats, oreos, and cookies and cream ice cream.

Dislikes: Chocolate, Yukoru, loud birds, and cooking.

Information: Mysterious and powerful, Mai can read minds and can tell people's emotions. She loves laughing. She wears a black, baggy-ish shirt, and black skinny jeans. Not much is known about her, but if you get to know her really well, it is easy to predict what she is going to do next. She is from the Grass village and wears her headband around her ribcage.

Name: Kami

Mentor: Hidan

Likes: Sugar, blood, Jashin, drawing, sleeping, snoozing, taking cat naps.

Dislikes: Dumb people, smart asses, things with no point, waiting, being late

Information: She is the main character, with short and wild pixie-cut magenta hair and steel-silver eyes. She has a six-bladed scythe that she carries around, three blades on each side, that she loves. It is white and black. It has a large spike on the top. She wears he Grass-nin headband around her right knee. What she wears is specified in Chapter 2. Most other stuff is described in the story. She doesn't really get along with Hidan, but is friends with most other Akatsuki, mostly Mai and Densa. Because he has green skin. Isn't that just awesome?

AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! I will have a second info chapter when more characters come along. The only character I do not own is Mai. She is my friends, who is making a story on how Mai got sucked into this whole back-up thing. Anyway, reveiws and PMs are nice. SEE YOU THROUGH THE SCREEN! buh bye! And remember, whenever you get old, and you are about to die, just say 'and I was so ashamed back when I had that affair with...' to your kids. Just to confuse them.


	4. AKATSUKI BACKUP LEAGUE! 3

We got back to the hideout without much difficulty. My scythe was slung over my shoulder with the strap I had in handy, and a backpack over my other shoulder. Gage and I made our way back to our room, but before we could make it the most annoying person happened to spot me.

"KAMI KAMI KAMI KAMI KAMI KAMI KAMI! COME ON YOU HAVE YOUR SCYTHE LETS BATTLE I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE COME ON DON'T BE A WUSSY COME ON BATTLE BATTLE BATTLE BATTLE BATTLE!"

"Shut. The hell up. You stalker."

"I AM NOT A STALKER! COME ON JUST BATTLE ME AND I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE COME ON LETS GO TO THE ARENA COME ON LETS GO!"

"Whatever, Gage, go get Hidan. I want him to observe my fighting style so he can give me pointers on how to get better."

Gage nodded and left. I followed Yukoru down to this large arena, witch happened to have grass, a mini forest, a bunch of boulders, and blood stains here and there. It has big, twenty foot walls and no ceiling. I threw my bag near the wall.

"Okay. Let's start. You go first."

He layed a pokemon card onto the flat surface of ground. He clapped his hand and you could see a bright red flash before a cloud of smoke came up. A few seconds later, the smoke cleared to find a turtle-like pokemon with a couple of leaves on it's head. Yukoru started to jump up and down.

"TURTWIG! USE TACKLE!"

The weird turtle thing charged and hit my legs hed on and I barely even twitched. I started to swing my scythe and managed to catch up with the turtle.

"This is kinda fun! Chasing you, that is."

I caught up to the turtle and swung my scythe. It hit the shell dead-on and a bit of purple stuff splattered everywhere.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO TURTWIG YOU BULLY?"

"i... uh... killed it?"

"BULLY BULLY BULLY BULLY BULLY BULLY BULLY"

"I really don't care what you call me... hurry up! Send out the next one!"

"Well... I can't really do that... I have to wait three minutes before I can send another pokemon out."

"So... I WIN! WOO! NOW LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

"HEY! NOT FAIR!"

" OH IT'S FAIR! I COULD KILL YOU IN THREE SECONDS, LET ALONE THREE MINUTES! YOU. LOSE! BYE BYE LOSER!"

I walked out of the arena just in time to see Mai walk in with a girl with blue hair. Yukoru started to run towards Mai, yelling.

"OH MY SWEET LOVE! MY MAI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Mai was obviously taken aback.

"I only met you like two hours ago! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He started to chase her around and I walked back to the blue-haired lady.

"You are Kami, correct?"

I nodded

"Yeah. Why is Yukoru chasing her?"

"We ran into him earlier today. He saw Mai and was going on about how she was his 'Ideal Woman'. I'm Konan, by the way."

"That makes sense. Anyway, I gotta go. My training sesion is about to start. Nice to meet you."

"That's why Mai and I were here. And you too."

"Then good luck. Bye."

"Bye"

I nodded and headed towards the the obsevation deck thing to find Hidam waiting.

"You need to work on your speed. You were really slow."

"Yeah. Thanks. Where are we going to train? Konan and Mai are training now."

"We are not going to ever train in the same place more than three times in a row. First, we are going to the nearest water fall."

"Whatever. Lead the way."

We left the hideout and made many confusing twists and turns before we made it to the waterfall. Hidan made his way to the biggest boulder there and jumped on it and motioned for me to follow him.

"Kami, follow me. We are going to test you speed and stamina."

We went behind the boulder and there was a large feild, with trees and boulders dotted everywhere.

"Run through this feild 'till you get tired."

"But there is trees and rocks everywhere!"

"Then run around them! BAKA!"

"DON'T CALL ME A BAKA! YOUR THE BAKA! I BET KAKUZU HAS TO DRESS YOU IN THE MORNING BECAUSE YOUR SO IDIOTIC!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP BITCH!"

"NO YOU GAY BASTARD! YEAH! I BET YOU AND KAKUZU GO ON ALL THOSE MIDNIGHT RIDES!"

He cracked and started to chase me through the feild of rocks. He was fast. I jumped into the mearest tree to the nearest boulder and travled from there. Hidan was right behind me swinging his scythe. My shirt was all cut up and I had a few scratches on my back. I started to push my self as I was running out of breath. He was right. I was slow.

"BITCH PLEASE! KAKUZU? NEVER! NOT EVEN IN HIS DREAMS!"

He swung his scythe and let go. It came around and hit my ankle. I tripped and landed an my ass on te hard ground.

"...you... YOU BASTARD! YOU CUT MY FOOT OFF! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO RUN NOW? JASHIN WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS I SWEAR IT! GO GET MY FOOT!"

He was still, fuming, but got my foot and picked me up. He jumped the boulder and started to run back to the hide-out.

"Hidan you bastard. Now I can't go on ant missions untill it's healed. HURRY UP AND GET ME A MEDIC GOD DAMN IT!"

"HOLD ON BITCH! I'M GETTING THERE! When we get there just have kakuzu stich it back on."

"Fine. Just hurry. It feels weird to have no foot."

"Imagine what it's like with no head."

"Eww."

"I know!"

"You gotta cut my head off sometime. I wanna know how it feels!"

"Sure."

And with that, Hidan and I became friends. Because he cut off my foot... that bastard...

We got back to the hideout in time to see a blue guy and a guy with red eyes arriving at the hide out. The blue one saw us first and spoke.

"She is a little young for you, don't you think?"

Hidan and I looked at eachother before giving fish-man the death glare.

"I dare you to say that again! I WOULD NEVER DATE HIM! OF ALL GUY IN THE WORLD. NEVER. HIM."

"Wow. Thanks Kami. That makes me feel so special."

I smiled cutely.

"Your welcome!"

"What are you two doing out here anyway?"

"Well, as you can see, my foot is not attached to my body, so if you could move, that would be fantastic. I would love to feel my foot again. Can I have any donations?"

Tuna laughed and started talking to the stoic guy.

"Itachi, she is a wild one, eh?"

"TUNA! STOP BEING MEAN! HURRY UP AND MOVE! OR ELSE I'LL CUT _YOUR_ FOOT OFF!"

"Tuna...? Why tuna?"

"'Cuz you look like a fishy!"

He looked mad, but moved out of the way to say in the least. Hidan, who was being as quiet as ever, finally took me inside and to Kakuzu.

"Hidan, why do you always break your newest apprentice? You have gone through three already."

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT ALL OF THEM WERE SO WEAK!"

"Whatever. Set her down."

He set me down on his bed and Kakuzu went to work on my foot. At that time Yukoru walked into the room and fainted at the sight on my de-footed leg and blood all over. We just stared for a few seconds before going back to our convorsation.

"Hidan, you will have to clean up all this blood."

"BUT IT'S HER BLOOD! WHY DO I HAVE TO CLEAN IT?"

"Because YOU are the one who cut her damn foot off!"

" BUT IT'S HER FAULT I DID! SHE MADE ME MAD!"

"WELL IF YOU DIDN'T GET SO MAD SO EASY THIS WOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED AND THE FLOOR WOULDN'T BE STAINED!"

They started to bicker and yell.

"See what I mean? MARRIED COUPLE!"

The both slowly turned their head towards me.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"

I got up and ran... well... limped out of the room as fast as possible with my stichted up foot, and had to walk around the sleepig Yukoru, and leaving a blood trail back to my room with a hole-free wall. Apon walking in the door, I see Gage and a bunch of coins he was stuffing into his pillow case.

"Uh... hey... Gage?"

He looked up so fast his glasses went crooked.

"Uh, hey, Kami..."

"So... you have a coin stash you keep from Kakuzu?"

"Uh... no?"

"...Okay. Anyway. Where's my bag?"

"Oh! I found it in the arena after you left with Hidan, so I brought it back to our room. It's by the door."

"Okay. Well. Where is the bathroom?"

"The girl's bathroom is down by Mai's room. And we have a new apprentice, Kisame's apprentice."

"Who's Kisame? Is that Tuna?"

"Uh... yeah... sure?"

I nodded and grabbed my bag and left for the restroom to shower. I found the bathroom within twenty minutes and took an hour long shower, taking all the hot water and making a lot of people mad. I changed into my most comfy clothes; my Gir pajama pants, and my Invader Zim T-shirt. My bare feet padded to the kitchen to see somebody cooking something. I decided to spy on them for a while.

"You know it's impolite to spy on people."

"You know it's impolite to cut someone's foot off."

"What does that have to do with anything I just said?"

"It doesn't."

The person turned around, and all I see, is hair. His/Her hair was covering all of his/her face. His/her voice didn't really sound like a guy's but was a little to boyish to be a girl. I walked into the kitchen with my hair still dripping.

"Hey. I'm Kami."

"Hi. I'm Denka. I'm Densa's brother, and the chef! I make some mean ramen!"

"Why is it mean? Does it kill people?"

"Maybe."

"Scary. Anywaaaay... Can you make me a sammich?"

"A... sammich?"

"Yeah. A sammich."

"You mean sandwitch?"

"Sure. Whatever people from your country call it."

"Uh... we are from the same country..."

"AND PEOPLE FROM MY COUNTRY CALL IT A SAMMICH!"

"Uh... okay... sure."

"Thank you!"

And then I eated my sammich.

Or ate my sandwitch.

Or whatever.


	5. AKATSUKI BACKUP LEAGUE! 4

WARNING! WARNING! BLOODY AND VIOLENT SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU DON'T LIKE GORE, DON'T READ THIS!

On my way back to my room I passed a guy with bright blue hair that spiked up in every direction (think of Axel from Kingdom Hearts, but blue), and a slight tan.

"HEY! Girl! You know where Kisame's room is? I'm his apprentice."

"Hi boy! I'm guessing you didn't see the doors have lables?"

I pointed to the door just to the right of him, and chuckled as he blushed and cleared his throat.

"I didn't see it at first either. I'm Kami."

"Nice to meet you. I'm-"

"KENTO! OH! There you are!"

Kisame opened his door and screamed. Kento and I jumped, and sigh'ed in unsion.

"Oh. Hey, Tuna."

"WHY? Why TUNA of all nicknames?"

"Would you rather me call you Nemo? Or Fred?"

"NO! How about Kisame? And why Fred?"

"Because you look like a Fred."

Kento just stared as we went back and forth before entering Tuna and to the red-eyed guy. I think his name was Itachi or something. Tuna gave up on me and went inside his room. I went back to my room and found it was empty of all persons. I fell face-first onto my bed and started to think ('blah'=thinking).

'I haven't prayed for a couple of days now. Jashin-sama is gonna be mad if I don't soon.'

I grabbed my scythe and my Jashinist neckless (That I keep wrapped around my right wrist, it hanging just below my headband) and walked to the center of the room before grabbing a few more weapons.

'Jashin-sama, please forgive me for being unfaithful, for I have been much busy.'

I stabbed the first weapon I laid my hands on and put it through my arm. It was sticking out the other side. I continued praying, before grabbing a spear and sticking it through my back, and peircing my stomach. My next body part was my left leg, then right, sticking a few kunai into my sides, and finished the first part of my praying session with a stab to my heart and lungs with my scythe. I then sat up, with every weapon still in my body, and waited for Jashin's reply.

**'...Kami. I see you have met a fellow follower, one of my most faithful. You should learn from him. What has delayed you from contacting me?'**

'Jashin-sama! I am truly sorry! Forgive me! On this blood I swear to never miss a praying session again! I have no excuse for my disobedience.'

**'I trust you will not. Learn from Hidan. He has much to teach you. I allow him to teach you the curse. You will learn from him, and he will be your sensei, for the time being. Once you perfect the curse, I will allow you to go about freely.'**

'I thank you Jashin-sama. I shall depart now. Goodbye.'

I stood up, and looked straight ahead, only to see Kakuzu and Gage glaring at me. All the weapons still deeply lodged within my skins, Sticking up from every angle, I raise my arms and ask:

"Hugs?"

"KAMI! YOU HAVE TO CLEAN THIS MESS OF BLOOD! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT COST TO HAVE CARPET INSTALLED IN A CAVE? AND HOW MUCH WE HAD TO BRIBE THE CARPENTER TO KEEP HIS MOUTH SHUT ABOUT THIS ORGANIZATION? YOU AND HIDAN ARE JUST SO ALIKE! YOU BOTH LEAVE BLOOD TRAILS EVERYWHERE! OU BOTH DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT MONEY!"

"...Now...tell me...HOW...THE HELL...DO YOU GUYS SAY THAT IN PERFECT UNISON?"

They both seemed to glare harder at my question before dumping cleaning supplies in front of me and leaving the room.

"Great."

I started to pull out all the weapons and started to clean them off first before taking three and a half hours to clean upp the entire room, every once in a while Kakuzu or gage coming by to pick out a spot I missed, or Vash standing there and looking at me with pity. I was grumbling the whole time, abou t bastard money lovers and how I should rat Gage out about his secret coin stash and about Hidan being able to put up with this. Gage came by soon after I finished.

"Why do you always make such a mess?"

"Why do you have to be so clean?"

"Why do you always conter-act my questions?"

"Why do you have to ask so MANY questions?"

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH AN IDIOT?"

"WHY ARE _YOU _SUCH A SMART ASS?"

"WELL WHY ARE YOU SO LOUD?"

"OH, I'M THE LOUD ONE? _YOU _ARE THE ONE YELLING!"

"YOU ARE YELLING TOO YOU MORON!"

"KAMI-BAKA!"

"GAGE-TEME!"

This went on for a while before the new guy entered the room.

"Uh... you guys?"

Both Gage and I turned our heads slowly to meet his gaze.

"WHAT?"

He looked nervous and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh... you have a mission. It will be a double-team mission. You guys will be paired up with Mai and me to go get our partners... They want you guys, Gage and Kami, just in case we need to use force, and Mai and I to persuade them... and to meet them first, i guess, I dunno..."

I looked confused.

"Double... Team mission?"

"It's a mission when two teams go out together. For missions that might need a lot of fighting or force, They need us, sense we are one of the strongest apprentices teams, sense we are both immortal. They send out Densa and sometimes with Denka out for information gathering, once we get Kento's partner they will go out with the demon-hunting practice with Kisame and Itachi. Jaypn and Yukoru go out to repair damage to our other back-up hideouts. Once Mai gets her partner, They will undergo intense training to become Leader and Assistant leader. Baka, you should know this!"

"Not my fault I'm new , you dyke!"

"C-come on you g-guys! We have to gone withing the hour. The trip could be extended for a m-m-maximum time of three days, so come prepared! Meet you at the entrance in an hour or something. Bye."

We watched his retreating form before glaring again and packing our kunai and ninja starts for the long trip. Well, I collected my ninja stars and kunai, while Gage filled up syringes with a purple-brown liquid.

"What's that?"

"It's for when I'm low on blood. I shoot this into my neck and my blood cells accumulate faster for more blood."

"Oh."

He had them strapped to his belt and we were ready to go. Right after he reminded me to get my cloak on. Then we were ready to go. Oh, and I had to go back and bet my scythe too. THEN we were ready to go. But Mai and Kento weren't -.-


	6. AKATSUKI BACKUP LEAGUE! 5

We waited outside Kento's door for while. It seemed like an hour but was really only five minutes, with me being very impateint and all. We grabbed our stuff and walked outside. Mai decided to talk and break the silence.

"It's bright."

"No shit."

I said smirking, with me being the sarcastic person I am. We started walking into the surrounding forrest. There had not been a path we could follow, so we had to walk on rough and un-even ground, making me trip a few too many times. We were walking for quite a while.

_'For the love of Jashin, when are we gonna get there?'_

We were still walking for a while before we finnally came to a clearing.

"Your partner is in there, Mai."

"Uh... okay. What am I supposed to do, barge in there while screamimg 'IMMA FIRIN MY LAZAR!'?"

"Um... well, no..."

I started to spacee out and watch ant and stuff, and killed a few bugs, getting bug guts allover my hand and wiping it secretly on Gage. We left and I saw a dud following us, and remembered what we were here for. I was guessing that was Mai's partner. He was holing onto her shoulder and stumbling a bit so I was guessing he was blind, aloso considering his eyes were completely black. Like, the white part and all. We then came along another girl who I guess happened to be our other recruit, and we lead them back to the hideout with few words. It was still early in the morning, so we were all still a bit tired. We got back to the hideout and Mai went to the leader's office to report how it went, and Kento lead the new guys to their rooms. I went outside to pray this time, and after that, Hidan took me to the waterfall to train again.

"SO! Kami, how is your swimming skills?"

"Uh, suckish."

He then decided to push me off the ledge into the water. I used my awesome chakra skills to my foot attachted to the cliff before I could fall too far. I started to do a sort of rock-climb and made my way back up to Hidan still dry.

"Why didn't you fall?"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T SWIM YOU IDIOT!"

"Then learn how to swim!"

"I'll drown!"

"But you can't drown! Drowning means that you die! But you can't die! So you can just sit at the bottom until you decide to learn!"

He pushed me again and again but I just repeated the process.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST FALL ALREADY?"

"BECAUSE YOU IDIOT! I. CAN'T. SWIIIIIM!"

He picked me up and threw me. I was too far away from the cliff to hang on and I was suspended in mid-air. My cloak flew off.

"Lucky ass cloak!"

I was still falling and I took my last breath before bing submerged into water and sinking to the bottom. I opened my eyes and sighed, realizing too late that that was my last breath. I looked around. I could feel my face getting blue.

_'Great. Now I feel like Tuna.'_

I walked along the bottom of the little pond. I saw that it was bigger down here than what it looks up there.

_'hahahaha...that's what she said...'_

I looked around before seeing a small cave-like opening. I walked towards it slowly, not liking the weight the water put on me. The pressure under water was unbearable. I looked down at my wrist and realized that I had my watch on. I sighed and unhooked it. It would never work again anyway. I got to the little opening and crawled inside it, soon coming to a small underwater cave. I walked up to the rocky beach and took deep breaths until I felt I had regained some of the color in my face.

"I'mgoing to stay here for a while and see how Hidan feels when he realises I'm gone!"

And with that I passed out.


	7. AKATSUKI BACKUP LEAGUE! 6

I had been in the cave for two days now.

_'Fuck this I'm going the fuck home!'_

I took a deep breath and submerged myself under water, sinking back to the bottom and finding the small opening again. Once I made my way back to where I started, I started to scale the rocks leading to the surface, getting many cuts and gashes on my hands and feet (ninja shoes fell apart in the water). When I got up to the top I saw Gage, Mai, Kento , and the one girl from the mission looking in bushes and trees. I got an idea as Gage got closer to me. When he got close enough, I grabbed his ankle and dragged him in, pushing his head down so he wouldn't resurface. I quickly put my head below water as to not give any sign anyone was here. Gage was hitting my hand but I was stronger, strength wise. When Mai got close enough to figure out what happened to Gage I pulled her under but couldn't keep them both underwater. Gage broke free and surfaced for air and mai kicked me away. I brought my head up laughing and taking big gulps of air. Mai and Gage were standing above me, out of the water, glaring down at me.

"Uh... did ya miss me?"

"KAMI GET YOUR ASS BACK TO THE HIDEOUT! YOU KNOW HOW MAD LEADER-SAMA WAS WHEN HE FOUND OUT HIDAN LEFT YOU HERE? AND WHEN YOU DIDN'T COME BACK? YOU IDIOT! YOU KNOW THAT TOBI CRIED? YEAH. THERE WERE TEARS FLOWING OUT THE HOLE IN HIS MASK. HE DIDN'T STOP EITHER. HIDAN CAME OUT HERE LOOKING FOR YOU CUZ HE FELT BAD! NOW WHAT DO YOU THINK? YOU FUCKTARD!"

Mai yelled. I looked shocked. I crawled out of the water and sat on my knees, thinking.

_'Why would someone cry when I was gone? No one has ever really missed me. No one ever really cared, so I guessed that wouldn't change. I guess my students felt bad when I left, but they didn't really care, if they did they would have come after me, right?'_

I stood up with my head down and my wet hair covering my face, a shadow over my eyes. I made my way back to the hideout, and entered, making my way to leader's office with eyes following my form. Tobi froze, running to me.

"KAMI-SAN! TOBI MISSED YOU KAMI-SAN!"

He attached himself to my waist and I only petted his head.

"Tobi, I gotta go to leader's office. I'll get you some candy later, kay?"

"OKAY!"

He left me to go find Vash. I entered leader's office without knocking.

"Kami. I see you decided to return. I was hoping you didn't run off."

He walked up to me. I fell to me knees and put my nose to the floor. The door creeked, and I could tell some of the other apperntices were watching the scene.

"I apologize, leader-sama. It won't happen again. I was mad at Hidan and didn't think of others."

"I hope this doesn't happen again, Kami. If it does you will have hell to pay."

"Yes sir."

"Now. As for your punishment. You have to help Denka with cooking for the next week instead of training."

"Yes sir."

"You are excused."

"Yes sir."

I stood slowly and walked out of the room. I made my way to my and Gage's room, not looking anyone in the eyes on the way. When I got there Gage was sitting in the bed. I just took of my cloak and fell onto my bed, my wet clothes makeing a squishing sound.

"You know, Kami, a lot of people where worried that you ran away. Tobi was panicing because he thought you were mad at him for writing on your scythe and ran away. But some people over-looked the fact that you had left your scythe here. I remember you once called that scythe your baby."

"...Thanks."

"For what?"

"Caring."

I, at that, fell asleep. The next morning, when I woke up, I mean, woken, up [at 530 to be exact], I made my way back to the kitchen with Denka. He was oddly quiet unless directing me to do something. I helped him set out the ingrediants for the breakfast and I set the table. When we were both done and were about to go about waking up the rest of them I sat at the table.

"What's wrong Kami?"

"I can't help but feel that everyone is mad at me. You won't talk to me and everyone else is giving me the cold shoulder. I don't know what I did wrong. I was only gone a day and everyone is so worried about me. Why does everyone care so much?"

"Because we are all a family now, Kami, even if you don't realize it. Leader-sama and Konan are like the parents, Hidan and Kakuzu are like our uncles. Kisame and Itachi our godfathers, Sasori and Deidara like our close friends, and all of us the children, with an exeption of Tobi. We are a family."

"Thanks Denka!"

"No problem! Now let's go wake up some people!"

I sighed.

"Let me get my scythe."

"Yeah, Hidan and Itachi get pretty andry when you wake them up..."

For the next hour and a half I had fun dodgeing Kunai from Itachi and cussing out Hidan, and it seemed like everything was back to normal.


	8. AKATSUKI BACKUP LEAGUE! 7

The week had gone by in a flash, and I started getting used to getting up early, and it started to worry Hidan. Vash had started to appear out of his room a lot more often and Mai and I would talk to him a lot more too. Densa and Denka were in the kitchen a lot cooking and, in some cases, running, from dishes. One time Densa cooked up a riceball. That started to talk. It started to call Densa 'Mama' and Denka 'Unkie'. Densa didn't have the heart to kill it, and so got permission from Leader to keep it. It took him a while to persuade but as soon as he found out that little Fudu could poop rice it was a done deal. I mean, free rice, right?

Just yesterday I saw Fudu floating around. He can fly, too. Or should I say hover? But he usually stays stationary on the now red hair of Densa. He dyed his hair around Wedsnday. And now you ask? Now we are standing (We as in Densa, Mai, Denka, Kento, Yumiko ((Itachi's new assistant/our new medical ninja)), Gage, Mikashi ((the new blind kid)), and I) in Leader-sama's office to get our new mission. It was another multi-team mission, and everyone but Vash got to go, since he had to hold down the fort and take our missions while we were gone. It was going to be a long mission. Leader decided to give us the mission deatails finally.

"You teams will be going to Konoha for a spy mission. We will be going under a ninja exchange program going on at this time. We need you guys to to a genjutsu that Konan and Mai have created to make it look like you were twelve again, which is crutial to this mission. The teams will be mixed up to match personalities so no one should complain. Mai and Yumiko will be paired up with The team ten group, which contains Nara Shikimaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akamichi Choji. Next is Kento and Mikashi, and you guys will be with team 9, which is with Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Abruame Shino. Next is Denka and Kami, who is with Team seven, with the rookies Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura. Densa and Gage are the only ones left, paired with Hyuuga Neji, Tenten (a/n: I have no idea if she has a last name T.T), and Lee Rock. Vash will be checking up on you once a week for six months. Remember, once you use the jutsu it will stay effective for seven months. So when you get back you will still be a child for a month. Your living conditions will be duscussed with the Hokage, so listen carefully. No one must know where you are from. You will trade the headband you are wearing for a Rain headband. Konan has gathered an assortment of clothes for when you for when you use the jutsu. You will change as soon as possible, because the clothes you are wearing won't fit when you shrink. You may keep any and all weapons you have."

At this I jumped for joy. It had been what I had been waiting for. He explain how to do the jutsu and we all transformed without flaw. We traded our headbands in and changed our clothes. I ended up with white booty shorts over black and white striped tights and combat boots with a black and white striped long-sleeved shirt and a smaller bra. I had black gloves with a plain protective plates on it. My headband was white a tied around my neck. Mai saw my outfit and decided to speak up.

"You like stripes huh?"

"Yup!"

She was wearing black skinny jeans with regular laced up boots up to the knee, and a white shirt that said on the back 'No One Messes With The Grim Reaper' in colorful lettering. He headband was at her waist still, with her constantly pulling it up. Her hair was now only black and getting in her eyes only for her to blow them away every few seconds. Everybody else was in their normal clothes but just smaller sizes.

"You guys have no imagination." I retort, getting an answer from Gage.

"Says the zebra."

"HEY! I happen to love stripes! And like anyone who likes stripes!"

"Yeah. And since when did you have a nose peircing?"

"Oh! I got one when I left my village! I took it out and lost it though and then the hole closed up. I wonder how it got there?" Mai listened and spoke up.

"Well the jutsu is designed to make you look exactly like you did when you were twelve, so that explains everything... kinda."

We all nodded and Pein interupted ur argument.

"You will all be leaving now so grab your weapons."

We all scurried to our rooms and stuff. I attached a white kunai holder in my arm under my sleeve, making it hidden, and a black one on my leg. The one on my leg also had a scroll compartment, which I sealed a lot more weapons and senbon in so I would have more in case any got lost. My scythe, which had also been ironicly black and white, attached to my back. Gage and I walked towards the exit, meeting with everyone else, when Denka just had to point something out.

"Kami... your hair... is a lot pinker, huh?"

"Pinker?"

"Yeah... nowit's like bubblegum pink!"

"Really now? Want to repeat that? Mr. Sir?"

"Mr. Sir?"

"DON'T YOU CALL ME MR. SIR!"

"What?"

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! CRY ABOUT IT!"

"Why were we paired up?"

"Because I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER MY AWESOMNESS!"

"MAI WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?"

Denka seemed to panic.

"Um... I don't know."

I suddenly sat down and started to cry.

"Mai! I think everyone hates me! WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?"

"No one hates you. There there. Now get off me."

I had clinged to her side desperatly. I then jumped on Gage's shoulders.

"GIDDY UP HORSY! GIDDY! MUSH PUPPY MUSH!"

The whole trip went on that way. With me on Gage's shoulders yelling at him to go faster.

~~~~~When we got there~~~~~

"ARE WE THERE YET?"

"Yes... now please... get off me?"

"Okay!" I smiled happily and hopped off his shoulders.

"With you and the scythe both... my back feels all weird."

Mai and Gage Talk with the gaurds at the big gate thing and we are let in. We walk strait to the Hokage's office with me skipping and singing the annoying song repeatedly. With many stares. Wouldn't you stare if you saw a girl with a scythe twice her size singing the annoying song? I would think so. When we got to his office I had not stopped sinnging or skipping, just continued to skip up the steps to the top floor, now singing the FUN song. When I got to the right door (I knew it was his office, because it had a sign that clearly said 'HOKAGE'S OFFICE' right next to it.), I walked right in. An old man was sitting behind a desk, with a pipe in his mouth, staring at me as I sat not two feet from his desk staring at him waiting for the others to arrive, Gage arriving first.

"DAMMIT KAMI! HOW FAST CAN YOU SKIP?"

"Well, considering I am a ninja, quite fast. Deducing that I didn't even try to-"

"No one cares. Just... No one cares."

I sat and pouted. The old man spoke.

"You are the Rain ninja, correct?"

"Correct Mr. Sir!"

He chuckled at my response and laughed even more as Densa put me in a headlock and holding my leg at a painful angle.

"KAMI! DON'T RUN OFF LIKE THAT! YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOCK WHEN YOU OPENED HIS DOOR! HOW DISRESPECTFUL OF YOU! I'm sorry Hokage-sama-sir-mister! I'm sure she feels bad! I apologize on her behalf!"

I cried in pain as he let me go, making me fall to the floor with a loud and final 'THUMP' followed by a cry of suprise and or pain. Most likely both.

"It is quite alright. I'm pretty used to it."

He went on and gave each of us a slip of paper, one per duet.

"That has your team number on it and your apartment, and which training ground your team is at. You will stay with your partner at all times, and will share an apartment. Each apartment has two bedrooms, so not to worry if you are partners with the opposite sex. All the apartments are in the same building if that helps any."

We all nodded, and witha salute from me, left to our assigned training grounds. Denka Lead the way with me running with my arms out from my side making airplane noises. We found ourselves getting started at by a blondie, a guy with dark hair, and another girl with pink hair. But hers was longer than mine. My twelve-year-old hair was just to my chin (a/n: think of a pink-haired Shizune, but with different clothes, shorter, and different eyes). I was still acting airplane when suddenly Denka grabbed my head and spun me around to face them, making me stand still. I smiled and waved before breaking free of his strong grip on my head and plopped on the ground and started to pull the grass out of the ground and throwing it like confetti. The black-haired boy sighed and shook his head. The blonde was looking into the distance licking his lips, and the girl was looking at Denka with heart in her eyes. A white haired man whom I guessed was our new sensei decided to speak and break the silence.

"Um... Kami? I want you to fight Sasuke, to test your strength. Okay?"

I looked up at him with detirmination in my eyes and spoke for the first time.

"YES MR. SIR!"

He looked at me puzzled as I took out the scroll I had put my scythe into after I got tired of carrying it around. I summoned my scythe and they looked shocked as it appeared in my hands, looking as light as a feather.

"Hey babe! I haven't seen you fro an hour and I know you want some blood!" Teh sensei didn't look to pleased.

"Uh.. Kami, I am banning your scythe for missions only. Sorry to dissapoint, but I don't want you murdering one of my students."

"Awwwwe! Mr. Sensei person! Please?"

"Uh.. noo..."

"Fine..."

I calmly went over and handed my scythe to Denka, who took it but apon contact almost dropped it. It was heavy!

"Okay Mr. Sasuke person! Let's fight!"

He just stood there calmly as I charged. I started to go serpentineand ran as fast as I could, which is pretty damn fast. It almost seemed as I was dissapearing and re-appearing in the opposite spot. He seemed suprised by my speed and went into defence mode. I jumped above him and behind him, but he was also fast, blocking my fist with the flat part of his kunai.

"FINALLY! A GOOD FIGHT! MIND IF I USE A BIT OF NINJUTSU MISTER?" The guy was fast to reply, smirking all the while.

"I don't mind."

I smiled a phycotic smile and put my hands together and jumped. a big explosion sounded and there was big gas cloud that covered the fighting area. I took advantage of his shocked state and dashed at him knocking him over. He wasn't able to recover as fast as I hoped.

"Awe. Come on _**Sasuke Uchiha**_. Live up to your clan's name! Fight!"

That seemed to get him mad, seeing as he dashed up and charged at me, losing his cool. I submerged myself into the white cloud, seemingly dissapearing, when really I left the white mass of smoke and sat down waiting for him to lose it.

"Kami! What is that?"

"Oh! It's a smoke dome. It's really just a ball of smoke with a hollow inside, with tons of genjutsu traps. It will be released and he will most likely be found either asleep or clutching his head. I use this Jutsu when I feel like I want to mess with my enemy or I'm just too lazy to do things myself." The pink haired girl decided to speak.

"But you just said that this was a good fight!"

"Silly girl! Can't you tell a clone from the real thing?"

"You mean to tell me you can?"

"Oh it's easy! They hesitate before doing ANYTHING. It's quite an annoying habit I think."

About Five minutes minus four minutes and thirty seconds later, sasuke came from the smoke and I let go of the jutsu. He was staggering and was obviously tired. He made the way over to me with a kunai, not gicing up yet. All I had to do was poke his nose and he fell backwards, beat up. What he didn't know was that I was really a S-ranked criminal, so it was obviouse from the start I would win. And I didn't even do anything. Denka now had to fight the blondie, which had to be Naruto, and Denka won easy after sinking into the ground and re-appearing behind him, putting him head-lock with a kunai to the back of his neck. The sensei was suprised at how easy we won against his two best students. After Denka was done fighting they introduced themselves.

"Uh, hey. I'm naruto."

"Hi! I'm Sakura! I hope we will be best. Friends! Oh, and he's Sasuke!"

she glared at me.

"You better stay away from him. He's mine."

"I am conflicted. First you say you want to be best friends but then threaten me over a boy. I'm not even interested in Sasuke in the least."

"Good!"

"You... are you stupid?"

and before she could answer of even express her feelings I was off dragging Denka to our new apratment for him to make dinner for us all... since none of us could cook worth a piece of shi-

NOW COME RIGHT BACK AFTER THIS BREAK! -Comercial starts up-


	9. AKATSUKI BACKUP LEAUGE! 8

I woke up that morning to see Denka making breakfast. Almost fifty pancakes lined the plate next to the stove. He was humming a little song, and swaying his hips as he cooked. I stole a pancake from the plate and my my way back to my room. The two rooms each had their own bathroom. The walls are white, and the carpet was black. The bathrooms had wood flooring and blue walls with a pink stripe near the ceiling. My bed was against the far wall and a couple of rainbow bean bags where in the middle of the room. I flopped down on the beanbags and ate my pancake before walking to the desk that was in the corner. in one of the drawers I found a pensil and paper and started to doodle.

"KAMI! Will you come help me bring breakfast to the others? I'm worried they might blow the apartments up if they try to cook!"

"Yeah sure whatever." I made my way back into the kitchen and took some of the tupperware he had placed the pancakes and some bacon in.

"I also got some for the other people on our floor."

I just nodded and we went to all the other's apartment and handed them all the food. Our last stop was Gage's and Densa's apartments.

"Knock knock. Room service."

They opened their door and had the food shoved in their face.

"OH MY GOD DENKA YOU ARE AESOME! I was just about to starve! Gage can't cook and everything I cooked came alive!"

"Uh yeah. Thanks guys."

"Hey! Densa! Your hair is white like Denka's..."

"It always has been Kami. I just dye my hair alot."

"Oh."

Gage and Denka closed the door, but not before Fudu jumped out and onto my head.

"Pupupu! Thank you! Papa and Age had to eat Fudu's poo cuz dey were so ungary!" (Translation: "Pupupu[noise]! Thank you! Papa and Gage had to eat Fudu's poop because they were so hungary!")

I just laughed and nodded as Fudu hovered back into the room with Gage and Densa.

"Okay! next we have to visit the other people! I think only Two other people live on this floor, and they share a room, so only one room to go before getting back to our rooms and get ready for training."

"Yeah kay."

We made our way to the room and Denka knocked on the door. Naruto opened it and seemed shocked to see us.

"Kami? Denka? What are you guys doing here?"

"Naruto? You live here? Kami and I where just going around to everybody and saying hello! Oh, yeah, here you go! Breakfast!" Denka said smiling.

"Oh wow! Thanks guys! I've been eating ramen for breakfast for a long time! A change would be nice." Naruto said, smiling and taking the tupperware. I was getting tired of their small talk.

"Okay. Denka, I'll be going back to our apartment and get ready. See you in a few. Later Naruto."

"Oh. Bye Kami!"

"Bye." I made my way back to the apartment, jumping in the shower and washing myself, and coming back out in my towel. I had thorn my clothes on and walked into the bland living room, before bumping into Denka and making him fall.

"Oh! Sorry Denka. I'm still kinda drowsy and- hey. Naruto, What are you doing in here?"

"Uh, Denka invited me to walk to the training grounds with you guys, and I was just checking your place out!"

"Oh. Okay. Well let's go, we don't want to be late." And with that, Naruto nodded and we made our way to the training grounds. Naruto had his hands behind his head and I was skipping again, singing another songg that I only knew some of the words to, singing 'La' for every word I didn't know. We got to the feild without problem and sitting there was Sasuke with Sakura attched to his arm. When sasuke saw me he glared and turned his head in the other dicertion. I sat down near three stumps and stared to jump to each one on one foot. Sakura saw me and grew curious.

"Kami, what are you doing?"

"I'm drinking a juice box. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Jumping from stump to stump on one foot."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Exactly." I started to ignore her as I switched to the other foot.

"Sorry Sakura-san! She gets like this! She has ADD and always needs something to do, otherwise she starts to bother you. I think it's better if you just leave her alone."

"OH! Okay Denka-kun!"

I sighed and switched to hands. I used one hand then the other. Naruto looked impressed, Sakura looked at melike I was trying to show off, and Sasuke tried not to look at me at all. I then tried to alternate between hands and feet on the stumps, but somehow ended up falling and hitting my head on one of the stumps really hard before falling on my ass. Denka saw and tried helping me up, but I denied the help and sat up against the closest stump holding the backof my head. I pulled my hand away after feeling something hot and sticky, and saw blood. My head began to pound and I felt the sticky subtance run down my neck, staining the white parts of my shirt red. Sasuke seemed to snap out of his grumpy mood when he saw what happened, and Naruto already fainted at the sight of blood. Sakura was panicking and Denka was examining the wound. I started to wipe my hand on the ground, getting most but not all blood off of it.

"KAMI! Kami! Are you okay?"

"Yes. I totally might die of blood loss, but yes Sakura, I'm really truly okay." I got some tweezers out of my kunai pouch and handed them to Denka.

"Hey! Start to pick the splinters out. The wound might get infected if we leave them in."

"Why do you have tweezers in your kunai pouch?"

"I'm a girl Denka. You never know when a girl might need a pair of tweezers." He just sighed and nodded. I pulled myself onto the stump so he could see better. Sakura was observing as he tried to locate the first splinter.

"Uh, Kami, how are you not crying? It must hurt really bad, right?"

"Yeah, it hurts, but I have felt worse." She seemed to go silent after that.

"HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF FUCKING HELL THAT HURT! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME DENKA? FUCKING HELL! STOP PULLING! OW! OW! OW!"

"JESUS CHIST KAMI! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO PUNCH ME!"

"BUT IT FUCKING HURT!"

"NOT MY FAULT! Let's just hurry and get you to a hospital!"

"No! No hospital! It can heal by it's self! SEE, the bleeding already stopped! You know I cant die anyway!" Denka sighed. Sasuke was just watching the whole thing, as Sakura was, and they both got confused about the last part, but just brushed it off as Kami being Kami. Denka just sighed and started taking bandages out of his pouch. He started to wrap Kami's head, despite her cussing and hitting, a bruise already starting to form on his chest from her punch. Kakshi arrived just then, questioning Sasuke about my wound. Once he heard that I wouldn't go to the hospital he sighed but didn't complain none the less. That day we did nothing but babysit and look for a lady's cat. We walked home with Naruto but not before stopping at a store and getting more striped clothing, and bandages.


	10. AKATSUKI BACKUP LEAUGE! 9

I woke up that morning to find out my head had healed over night. Denka saw and asked how it healed so fast, but then again, I didn't really know. I'm guessing it was the immortality thing, even though when I was twelve I wasn't immortal. I guess there was some bugs in the jutsu. We decided we would walk with naruto again to the training grounds and made our way to his apartment.

"OH! Hey Kami, Denka! I have decided something really important today! Believe it!" I sighed at his catchphrase and face-palmed. Denka, being the too-nice person he is, answered after hitting me from my reaction.

"What did you decide?"

"I'M GOING TO DO MY BEST TO BEAT SASUKE-BAKA AND KAMI-CHAN!" He screamed. I just smirked down at the ground, being amused at his way of thinking.

"Naruto, what makes you think you can beat me? If you can't even beat sasuke, then you have no chance against me."

"JUST YOU WAIT KAMI! I'll beat you! I swear it!"

"Wow! Naruto I admire your bravery! Kami is a bit psyco, and has a very... twisted way of thinking. You should hear what she mutters in her sleep when I go to wake her up!" I sighed and thought back to that dream.

"Ah. So much blood you clould swim in it! What a blood bath! I hope my dream comes true one day! I would be so happy!"

Denka and Naruto shivered and scooted away from me, imaginary flowers appearing around my head as I started skipping again. Naruto averted his eyes to my feet.

"Kami, how do you skip in those boots? Let along run in them?"

"It's a girl thing."

"Okay?"

We made it to Sakura and Sasuke, who was suprisingly being glomped by a blonde girl with purple clothes on.

"Hiya new girl! Who are you?"

"Hi? I'm Ino."

"Ino? Doesn't that mean pig?"

"DON'T CALL ME A PIG!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I don't like yelling!"

"But you just yelled!"

"It's not my problem! Go away! What are you even doing here?" The blonde instantly got a blank look before shifting her weight to one leg and put a finger to her lip.

"Oh yeah! Asuma sensei- told us yesterday to come to this training ground to train with you guys!"

"Great." She puffed her cheeks before going right back to Sasuke, which both Sasuke and Sakura and even Naruto hated.

"Why does Sasuke get all the pretty girls?"

"I don't know."

Sakura looked at me weird before averting her eyes to the back of my head.

"Kami! Your head! It fully healed! I thought that you had fractured your skull or something! How did it heal so fast without any medical attention?"

"Cuz I'm special like that."

She just rolled her eyes and went back to staring at Sasuke. Some rustling came from a bush as some two people emerdged.

"Hey Kami!"

I turned slowly to see Mai and Yumiko. I got stars in my eyes and started to run to them in slow motion.

"Kami... what are you doing?"

"I'M BEING DRAMATIC! DON'T RUIN THE MOMENT!"

"Kami?"

"WHAT?"

"I think you just ruined it."

"FUCK YOU! JUST... FUCK YOU ALL."

I stopped right before them and stared them both in the eye for a while before tackling them both in a feirce hug that could crush a full grown, obese man. Luckily they were ninjas. They slid out of my grip. Fake tears slid down my face as I sulked my way over to Denka.

"You still love me, right Denka?"

"Yeah. Sure whatever."

"YOU LIAR!" And with that, I sulked behind a tree, drawing stick people with a stick in the dirt. Naruto joined a bit after being denied by Sakura. After a few, a guy with a weird ponytail showed up with a rather big guy with swirls on his cheeks. That snapped me out of it as I appeared in his face and started to trace the swirls with my finger. He was startled by my sudden contact and jumped away. When he was too far away to reach I turned over to the other guy and stared at his pony tail before starting to touch and poke it.

"Ugh, what are you doing?"

"Playing with your pony tail."

"Ugh. Troublsome woman is troublsome." He didn't move and the guy with swirly cheeks came back up.

"Who are you? Why were you touching me?"

"I'm Kami! I was tracing your swirlies! Who are you?"

"I'm Choji!"

"Cool name! What's this guys name?"

"He's Shikamaru!"

"I SHALL CALL HIM SHIKA AND I SHALL CALL YOU CHO!"

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"What a drag."

And the rest of the day went on with me chatting and eating with Choji, bothering Shikamaru, sticking my tounge out at Sakura and Ino, and talking with Denka and Naruto. Kakashi didn't even show up.

On our way home, Denka and I walked with Naruto, Mai, and Yumiko. Naruto stopped and stared at something as we walked by it, and with further investigation (moving my eyes) I saw it was a ramen shop. He took two slow steps before zooming under the curtains. Denka sighed and smiled as I cautiously stepped into the shop. I sat next to Naruto, seeing he had already finished a bowl and was working on his second. I sat quietly and watched Naruto eat like a pig. The others came in and sat, nearly filling in all the bar stools. The man came over and took our orders, everybody suddenly startled by my sudden silence. I sat and ate, while watching naruto inhale mounds of food. the plates began to pile up as I stood. I lifted the curtain and left. I wasnt getting stuck with the bill.

I walked down the alley, and decided to get out my scythe. I needed to pratice with it more, since when I was twelve I had a bit of a problem swinging it smoothly. I started to twirl it and hum a song that somehow gotten stuck in my head. I didn't even remember the whole song. The route to the hotel forgotten I walked down alleyways and deserted streets twirling my scythe like a baton. I looked at my feet and my hand slipped, causeing my scythe flying away from my grip. I tried to attach a chakra string to it but it hadn't latched on. The scythe now yards away I suddenly felt insecure, like someone could attack at any minute and I would be useless. I ran to my scythe and picked it up, getting in a fighting stance, hoping the feeling of me being watched would go away. I slip into the darkness and stuck to the walls, realizing I had lost my way home. I made my way to an older-looking house to see if anyone was home, or if I could sit and wait until morning so I could see more. It had turned dark without any warning and I could see very well, and what I could see I didn't reconize. I stepped on to the steps and knocked on the door. No one answered and I knocked again with no result. I went to the back, hoping to find some sort of human civilization. Behind the house was a rather small forest type area, and kunai and shuriken stuck into the trees. I tried pulling them out, but it seemed they had been stuck there for a while as the tree had started to grow around it, molding leaves into the metal. I walked to the back porch. I was some kind of rust on the metal railing, meaning no one had cleaned it for a while. I made my way to the open back door, and as I got closer, a stench hit my nose. I held my scythe in a defensive position. The metallic sent invaded my mouth. I choked at such a sent so strong. As I stepped on the red carpet I gagged at the horrible smell. There was police tape all over the floor, and i may have realized a little too late that the carpet had not been originally red. There was dark maroon splatters on the walls. The furniture's bottoms looked like they had swam in blood. I saw a thick layer of dust over everything, and it seemed nothing had been disturbed for quite a while. There had been nothing removed from the people's home, even the rotting food in the fridge and shelves in the kitchen. I saw a stair case and my curiosity got the best of me. The stairs creeked and groaned under my weight, seeing as no one had used them in a while. Upstairs was rather clean, other than the thick dust. No blood. My shoes left prints in the dust as I entered a bathroom, seeing the bathtub filled with blood. I left it alone. After all, I had seen Grudge, and had known better. I'm suprised the blood wasnt getting to me as much as it should. I made my way to the next room. I didn't really feel anthing for these poor people but curious at how a person could do something like that. Not emotional wise, but what did he or she do to kill them. The next room looked like a normal 5-year-old boys room, A blue dresser and floors while the white wall nearly covered in posters of super heros. I walked to the dresser and saw a picture faced down and a necklace. The necklace had a clan symbol I reconized but didnt remember. The picture was a family picture, of which shocked me. I saw baby Sasuke in the hands of a pretty woman. A boy that looked awfully like Itachi stood siling at his brother with his father's hand on his head, His father's eyes closed in delight of the day. This was Itachi's old house. I was standing in Sasuke's old room. I was standing in his nightmare. This is why he was so cold. This was why BOTH of them where so cold. I giggled at the irony of this being the old Uchiha estate. I walked into the next room, finding not what I wanted. Their parents room was also untouched other than my footsteps. I walked into the last room, expecting torture contraptions and traps. Itachi's old room was more normal than I would have expected and yet awkward, it was completly plain and nothing but kunai on the dresser. I was dissapointed at how boring it was. I left the room and the house. I made my way down the street, still in the estate and still seeing dried blood everywhere on people's porches and stuff. I left the estate and went back to the apartment to a worried Denka and a secret.


	11. THE AMAZING CHAPTER 10!

Hey guys :3 just a little authors note.

The song is Time of Dying by Three Days Grace.

I don't own the song.

Or Three Days Grace.

I also apologize for the lack of updating. School just started and you know the drill :3

Thanks to those who reviewed and such and such. I thank everyone for that! five reviews all together for my two stories!

Oh and message me who you want Kami to end up with me and a friends are having a huge fight about it. Her choices are:

Hidan

Denka

Nobody

or give me another option :3

AND JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS, I'M SKIPPING THE 'VILLAGE OF THE MIST' ARCH!

Thats it for now! Thank you for your pateince.

_START_

_On the ground I lay_

_motionless in pain_

I saw Denka writhling on the ground, blood staining his pale face. His hair moved away from his eyes, revealing pale gold orbs.

_I can see my life_

_Flashing before my eyes_

My memories from my bloody past flooded back into my mind. I sighed in content remembering all the times I've killed but the last memory made my jaw tighten and my eyes harden.

_Did I fall asleep_

_Is this all a dream_

_Wake me up_

_I'm living a nightmare_

I woke up in a cold sweat, beads of salty water ran down my face, and my hair stuck to my neck and back. My eyes sweeped the room in utter panick before the silver colors were once again hidden behind my eyelids. I was back in my room at the apartment. I looked around for a clock not remembering what time I went to bed before remembering I didn't own a clock.

I don't think Denka heard me come in last night, but oh well. Mai was on the couch for some reason. I sighed and got up. I wasn't about to get anymore sleep. My head pounded and black dots swarmed around my eyes and I sat down again, this time waiting to get up. I have no idea what compelled me to run away. I had done it often though. Back in my old village. I thought of the team I was teaching before all this happened. Surly they were going to be at the Chunin Exams. We will have to meet again. Gladly I look nothing like my older self, but my eyes are still the same. I thought of Hidan and how he was doing, and remembered what I was going to do before getting up again and walking to the living room and collapsing on the sleeping Mai. She woke up with a jerk and stared at me for a while before standing up really mad like.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU? YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS! DENKA ACTUALLY CALLED BACK TO BASE AND REPORTED YOU MISSING! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU MADE ALL OF US WORRIED! YOU _ASS_! I NEVER EVER WEANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! GO AWAY! RUN AWAY AGAIN! I WON'T CARE! GO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!" She screamed and I slumped into the couch still thinking about what she said until she was long gone. Denka was probably already with Naruto walking to the training grounds, so I fixed up some jelly toast and left the apartment. I was still chewing on what she said, about all of them worrying. I got to out usual meeting spot at the bridge and sat. Denka sat next to me and put his hand on my head; as if he were a big brother. I just put my head between my legs. I felt Sakura's eyes bore into the back of my head. I just sat before it all soaked in, with Mai being pissed at me and saying she hated me. The first real pain, the unpleasant kind, filled my stomache and chest and over flowed from my eyes. My shoulders shook and I heard footsteps coming from the South. From how quiet it was I was quessing it was Sasuke. Naruto was here, but He was so quiet he was nearly undetectable. I could tell they were all staring so I made sure that my eyes were clear of all traces of crying before I brought my head up and put my knees down. For the first time in a while I didn't feel hyper or anything. I was feeling like my older self. The self that had been through so much. I realized that the jutsu just made you look younger. It didn't erase all your bad memories before that age. I looked at the blurry sky, the clouds a bit bright for my eyes to hadle, but it didn't matter anymore. I remembered what this mission was all about. And I am here to carry that mission out. No more messing around and no more crying. From here on I will never ever try to hurt my friends again. Never. Ever.


End file.
